Pokemon: Unknown Aura
by PKMNTrainerbryamc
Summary: The events of the pokemon world never fails to prove that history repeats itself. That wherever Ash goes the heart of adventure follows. However, the journey Ash is about to embark on will shake the foundations of the pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, well this is my first fanfiction. I've had a few Ideas shuffling around in my head for a while so I've decided to finally do something about it. Obviously, I will take any constructive criticism and opinions into account. However, I will ignore any blatant flaming (flaming just isn't worth my time). I will do my best to keep up with updating and try to keep the chapters at a decent length. Well, wish me luck! I eagerly await any reviews . Beta for this chapter waa WiiGamin - thanks for the help!

(Employing the use of equal signs because I don't know how to get that single line to work…)

_**Pokémon: Unknown Aura **_

_Prologue_

_ The small town bustled about with excitement. A countless amount of people flew in or found other ways to visit home. They were all excited for the upcoming occasion and preparing for a warm homecoming. Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, many visitors came for the same reason. Pallet Town was exploding with festive excitement. There wasn't ANYONE who didn't know about the world-wide pronounced event. _

Chapter One: Dream Challenge

The stadium roared to life as the two challengers stepped forth on to the stage. They were preparing for a battle of a lifetime. Anyone who was competent enough to call themselves a Pokémon fanatic knew about the event, and the attendees were the envy of all who weren't there. Televisions worldwide were tuned into the match, preparing to watch the legendary battle.

The fans screamed with excitement, anticipation skyrocketing as the two trainers reached for their first Pokémon. The two challengers wore determined expressions, hesitated for a short moment, then threw in their PokéBalls vigorously, both shouting the famous phrase "I choose you!"

"_And we're off! The battle we've all been waiting for begins with a magnificent display of showmanship! We're all well aware of the mystery surrounding both competitors; the rumors, if even half are true, all point towards this battle to be the battle of the century!"_

Standing over on the blue side was a black-haired, brown-eyed, and five and a half foot tall teenager. He looked to be around seventeen years old and had a well-built body. On the red side stood a six foot tall adult with red hair, waiting for his opponent to begin the match. They both smirked at each other. The teenager glanced at his prized possession before they both shouted their first commands.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, use Agility!"

Gyarados reared backwards, preparing to use his attack before blasting the ground in front of him with a powerful torrent of water. Pikachu dodged the attack with unprecedented speed, moving so fast that they could barely keep up with him.

"_Our competitors start off with offensive and strategic moves! The Legendary Lance starts it off with a powerful water attack while the mysterious Ash Ketchum begins with an evasive maneuver!"_

Ash Ketchum glanced down at his prized possession before praying that his intensely thought-out strategies would work out. He had trained too long for them to fail him now.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunder! Then use Iron Tail!"

The lightning mouse let loose a terrifying amount of energy and then prepared his tail for his next attack. Unexpectedly, the lightning changed its course, drawn towards the tail that was now acting as a lightning rod. Instead of damaging the small mouse, the water surrounding him allowed his tail to act as a power absorber.

"_What's this? Our mysterious hero begins the match with an extraordinary strategy!"_

"Strike Gyarados now, Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran towards Gyarados whom was now trying to dodge the incoming attack. Pikachu jumped up in the air, then smashed the super powered Iron-Tail on Gyarados' head, effectively KO'ing it.

Lance looked at Gyarados in dismay before re-calling his Pokémon. He threw his PokéBall shouting, "Dragonair, I choose you!"

Without wasting any time, Lance shouted his orders at the blue dragon.

"Dragonair, use Hail!"

Dragonair gave out a melodic cry, calling a storm of hail upon the field. Ash frowned; there was no cover for Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge the bigger ice chunks! Use Agility if you have to!" However, he knew that even Pikachu couldn't keep this up forever.

"Now, use Thunder on the field!" Ash quickly commanded. Lance frowned with unease before shouting, "Dragonair, use Twister!"

"_Lance deals some damage to Pikachu! What will Ash come up with next?"_

Lance smirked at Ash and decided to take advantage of his distraction. The crowd gasped when Lance commanded with "Dragonair, use Hyperbeam!"

"_Oh my, Lance takes advantage of Ash's momentary distraction with the widely known powerful move, Hyperbeam!"_

Ash smirked gleefully before ordering his Pikachu to use Volt-Tackle. "Pikachu, run directly into the Hyperbeam!" The crowd gaped in astonishment at this confusing development; this surely suicidal move was completely unexpected.

"_What's this? Lance's move trying to gain the upper hand didn't even hinder Ash!" The announcer gasped in surprise at Ash's next command. "This is crazy! Ash Ketchum just ordered his Pokémon to face Dragonair's attack head-on!"_

The lightning mouse gathered his power for the attack, heading towards the Hyperbeam. Years of conditioning and training allowed the small mouse Pokémon to use the electrically charged ground as a power-source. This had the unexpected effect of allowing Dragonair's attack to supercharge Pikachu's attack. Pikachu struck Dragonair head-on, KO'ing another one of Lance's Pokémon. Lance watched in astonishment as a feeling of dread began to set in. He felt that he had seriously underestimated his newest rival.

The onlookers watched, speechless, as Dragonair fell to the ground before breaking out in a tremendous roar of approval.

"_Amazing! Pikachu defeats yet another Pokémon and he's still barely injured! He's already done some serious damage to Lance's team!"_

Ash grinned victoriously, a thrill of excitement washed over him. He was in his element, executing his strategy flawlessly. He was having the battle of his life, for it was the only one that stood between him and the title of Johto Champion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: Homecoming**_

_An explosion shocked the air as the two attacks collided, veiling the field with dust and momentarily hiding the scene from the audience. The final Pokemon were on their last threads of stamina. Now it was just a last man standing contest. The two Pokemon roared in pain, before Lance's Areodactyl dropped to the ground with exhaustion. The crowd went wild, giving their new champion a tremendous applause_

As Ash Ketchum stood at the nurse's counter he smirked at the memory of Lance's expression when he realized he had lost. The media reporters had cornered him outside the field entrance and he had to push his way out in order to get to the Pokemon Center. It was currently filled with people, excitement buzzing through the air, and he was anxious to get out.

The healing machine gave its tell-tale _'Ding!' _signaling that his Pokemon were fully healed. "Here you go, Have a nice day!" Nurse joy said. Ash grinned and grabbed his Pokeballs. Traveling had become immensely easier since he attained an Alakazam.

"Alright buddy, teleport us to Pallet Town! I think we've earned a break." Ash said. He grunted with a "Alakazam!" before disappearing in a flash taking Ash along with him. (1)

A small house in Pallet Town buzzed with excitement and anticipation. It was heavily decorated, and held the most people it had in a long time inside. The current residents of the Ketchum household were animatedly talking about Ash's latest victory. The sound of Ash's arrival made them quiet instantly. They all rushed about, preparing for his entrance.

Ash walked down the walkway daydreaming about his mother's cooking. "I can't wait to have some of her cooking again! What about you Pikachu?" He was currently sitting on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu clapped his hands in anticipation and let out an excited "Chu!" in agreement. Ash rang the doorbell and nearly tripped over his feet, not expecting the loud "Surprise!" when his mother opened the doorway, revealing all of his friends.

Brock, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and Gary all grinned and said "Hey Ash!" Ash smiled back, happy that they were there. "Awesome! Thanks for being here guys," He said. His mother smiled warmly at him and said "Well, honey, we have a bit of a surprise for you. Brock and Misty came up with the perfect idea! We all pitched in and bought tickets to visit Altomare for your break."

Ash grinned and said, "Thanks Mom!" before giving Brock and Misty a glare. "Eheh..." Misty glanced around nervously before blurting, "It was all Brocks idea!" Brock gave her a dirty look before snapping, "Hey! You were with me in this! Don't try to wriggle yourself out of trouble!" Ash sighed before saying "I don't care about that, as long as you haven't told them about -" He stopped in mid-sentence and hoped that no one had payed attention to that. He didn't want to incur his mother's wrath by informing her of another one of his 'heroic' adventures. She could get downright scary sometimes.

"Tell us what dear?" Delia said, a little menacingly. "Heh... Nothing Mom," He said, trying to reassure her. She acknowledged his explanation, though she still looked suspiciously at him. "Alright. Well, we'll all be leaving tomorrow in the afternoon except for Drew, Paul, and Dawn. They can't go on the trip." She said. "Oh, and Professor Oak might be coming along as well," Delia added.

Max, the ever aspiring Pokemon genius couldn't help but bounce gleefully. "Oh, I can't wait! There's so many things to look at there! There's even this legend about Latios and Latias supposedly protecting the city!" "Calm down and stop acting like a little kid Max!" May snapped. She couldn't help but mutter "man your so dorky..." under her breath. Max frowned, and grumpily said "What was that May?"

Gary couldn't help but smirk at their antics. "Actually, there is a legend. I heard some event recently involving a few tourists that was about it." Max smirked victoriously at May, "Hah! I knew it!" Ash intervened, getting a little uncomfortable about the subject. He caught the knowing glances Misty and Brock gave each other. "uh, hey mom, is dinner ready yet?"

After having a rather filling dinner, they all went into the living room to watch a movie. Once it was over they all left, preparing for bed. Gary, however, felt that it wouldn't be right going through the whole day without making fun of Ash. "Hey, Ashy boy. How does it feel actually accomplishing something?" He teased. "Shut it!" Ash said, irritated. Then he mumbled, "I've saved the world _far_ many more times than _you_ have."

A/N: Oh, I'm doing all this off the top of my head. Most of my knowledge comes from the movies and other fanfictions, it's been ages since i've done anything pokemon related so some details may seem a bit hazy (like Ash's Moms name) .1)ince Ash is traveling alone, his Alakazam has enough power to teleport Ash along with him. Otherwise, they couldn't travel this way. At least, that's how i'm making it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sanctuary

The beautiful city that loomed in the distance before them exuded a peaceful aura. The _S.S Anne _made the trip relatively short for the entire company. They were all grateful that they didn't have to go on another escapade that usually followed Ash's footsteps whenever they went out. It was early in the morning, and they couldn't wait to get started on their tour. The intercoms blared loudly for a second, before making the announcement they had been hoping for.

"_The S.S Anne will be arriving at Altimore in ten minutes. Thank you for using our services!" _

Ash couldn't help but bounce gleefully, accidentally knocking Pikachu's ketchup bottle over. Pikachu frowned, rather upset, before shocking Ash with a Thundershock. Their interaction made the rest who were present laugh. Misty and Brock shook their heads. "That never gets old does it?" Brock chortled. Misty smirked before saying, "As long as it keeps me from keeping him in line then i'm all for it."

Delia looked down at her watch. "All right, lets get moving people! Today's going to be a busy day." The group gathered their stuff, before getting off the ship. "'So, what first?" Max asked. "We should participate in the Water Race!" Ash replied excitedly. Max, May, Delia, and Gary looked at each other, confused. "Oh, they have a race every year in the canals. A water pokemon is required in order to participate, and the champion receives a medal and a free tour." Professor Oak explained.

Ash, Misty, and Gary prepared themselves for the race. They all got into ready positions with the other participants and waited for the announcer.

"_All right! We have a champion in our midst participating once again! Misty Clearwater is back for some more action along with Ash Ketchum. This year's race is going to be a tough one. Get ready, set, Go!" _

Gary's mouth dropped open, shocked. "Hey, what are you guys hiding?" He demanded from them. Ash smirked at Gary. "Who said we were hiding anything?" "Your buttis so getting kicked for this!" Gary shouted, irritated. Ash just stood there grinning like a madman,only serving to incense Gary even more. In the end, Ash won the race due too a little detour that put him ahead of the rest.

Unfortanetely – perhaps for Ash – they ran into the tour guide that they met during their previous visit. The dark haired man bounced gleefully in recognition, before greeting them. "Hey guys! I see you won the race Ash. Didn't end up taking a wrong turn this time eh?" He said, smirking at him. Ash blushed at the scrutiny the others were giving him. "Hey! That wasn't my fault!" Ash complained. The guide rolled his eyes in response, "Who's was it then? Latias'?"

Atthese words, Max's eyes lit up with interet. "Oh! Then you must know the legend ?" He asked, truly excited. The guide grinned at Max's enthusiasm. "Oh yes, almost everyone knows the legends. Only a few people however, are privy to the recent so called 'Myth'." Here, he paused and cast a knowing

glance to Ash, Misty, and Brock. "A long time ago, there was an evil Pokemon Trainer who was using a Kabutops and an Aerodactyl to terrorize this city. However, a Latios appeared, and used his powers to drown the evil pokemon andturned the streets into canals. Even though Latios saved the city, he ended up dying and his children were left as orphans. His soul was placed within a special jewel, which is now known as the Soul Dew. " He explaned. "Although, there is more to the story. I'm sure if you asked a certain museum caretaker, his daughter, and their friend they might tell you more about it."

Delia, who was listening to Gary's earlier complaints to Proffessor Oak, turned to glower at the three. "All right kids, exactly _what _is going on?" She growled. Her imperious glare was frightening, and Misty was about to explain before Pikachu jumped off of Ash and started running. Ash took off after Pikachu, but not before hearing Misty and Broack groan "Oh no... not again!" He then decided that it would be a good idea to not reappear for a while. He didn't want to be there when his mother found out about his adventure here.

As Ash chased after Pikachu, he began to recognize their surroundings. Realizing where they were headed, he sprinted forward and didn't hesitate when a dead end apppeared and ran straight through the barrier. Once past the barrier, the sight that greeted him was unexpected, but altogether welcoming.

A/N: As it is, I can't seem to get anywhere around 2k words in a chapter. Hopefully, once the background is finished I'll be able to pick It up a bit with some action. Also, Does anyone know the name of the guide that Ash, Misty, and Brock met? Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You'll find that I won't post responses that often, mainly because I don't like filling chapters with replies. Although later on I might have a chapter or two dedicated to replies.


End file.
